Childhood Memories
by Sweetpanda12
Summary: My tribute to my childhood hero since I was Half-A-Year old. I Own Nothing! One-shot.


**Hey guys! Panda here, with a story that is different to my known FF life.**

**Percy: Say what?**

**Annabeth: She means she has a story which is out of her game, Seaweed Brain.**

**Thank you Annabeth. Private, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Private: Sweetpanda12 doesn't own us, or her childhood hero.**

**Thanks Private, for those who know me and don't know what I'm talking about, I wrote this because it's getting closer to the Twelve-and-a- Half-Year anniversary since I discovered him. It's a little too early for me to do this where at this point in time where I am now, but... Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you my tribute to my childhood hero: Winnie-the-Pooh.**

* * *

Panda sighed as she speed-read the FanFics on Percy Jackson and the Penguins of Madagascar. Same old, same old. While one half of her brain read the Fics, her other half wandered her little world. Then, a little tune started playing in her head. She knew it well, she had watched and listened to it as a six-month-old, believe it or not, and knew it off by heart since then. It played in her head, the record she knew well, that track was the most significant to her. She closed her eyes, trying to dig out every little part of the notes, bit by bit. Then, she heard a crash, and a ridiculously familiar:

"Oh bother."

Panda's ears perked up, she hadn't heard that voice loud enough in years. She opened her eyes in surprise. She looked at where the speaker was. It was a bear, a yellow teddy bear with a red shirt that didn't fit him. Panda's eyes widened. She hadn't seen him since when she was half a year old. Memories flooded back to her now, stronger than ever. Her heart swelled. Gods, she loved that silly old bear.

"Oh hello," The bear greeted, "Are you Panda? Because I have a messege for her." Panda's jaw dropped. Her childhood hero knew her? Athena must've been in a good mood tonight.

"Yes..." She managed to say, "I am, and... Pooh? Is that really you?" Tears welled up in her eyes, and her throat was welling up too.

"If my name isn't Winnie-ther-Pooh," continued the bear, "Then who am I?" That was the final confirmation for Panda. She swept up the bear in her arms and hugged him, memories flowing faster than sound now. Tears streamed down her face, as she hugged him tighter.

"Oh Pooh..." Panda said softly through her waterfall of tears, "I missed you so much..." She regained control of herself and her tears. "So... you had a messege for me?"

"Oh... That, it's um, oh..." Pooh muttered out loud, trying to find the note he had which was in his hand. Panda giggled.

"You're holding it."

Pooh looked at his hands. "Oh! There it is! The messege for Panda, which is you of course." A low grumbling sound was heard. "But, um... I feel a littly rumbly in my tumbly and so... do you think...you have a smakerel of Honey?"

Panda giggled. "Silly old bear, of course I do! In fact..." her eyes glazed over at the pot of honey that was there somehow. "I have it here! Although-" She was cut short when Pooh jumped up and took the pot of Honey from her hands... and got his hand stuck in the jar. "It's a bit small for your hand. Here, let me get it out." It took a bit of time, but Panda managed to pull Pooh's hand out of the jar. She made him eat the honey from a bowl with a spoon after that. (Not that he needed the spoon.) Panda held the piece of paper containing the messege and started reading it to herself. It read:

_dEeR PndA._

_Yu aR InvItd to cOm to The Hudred Akre WoOd at 12'o'clok shrp._

_SinCrly, WoL._

Panda's jaw dropped. From that short messege, she was shocked that the animals of the Hundred Acre Wood had asked Owl to write to her. And that Pooh was the messenger boy for the job. But why? "Pooh... Why was the messege sent?" she asked.

Pooh thought to himself for a moment. "Think think think..." he muttered, until an "Oh," seemed to confirm it. "The messege was sent because you never forgot us, and kept us alive." No doubt Athena was in a good mood, Panda thought to herself, but that thought was dismissed as tears began to stream again.

"Oh Pooh... I missed you so much... where were you the times you weren't there?"

Pooh replied in a rather sticky voice, "Oh, I was in your heart, where I stayed there the days I was helping Rabbit, Piglet and the others find Christopher Robin." At this, Panda's heart seemed to droop a little, because she knew that he was dead. She remembered a small conversation between Pooh and Christopher in the book she had bought in Germany the last year.

_*Reading Flashback*_

_"Pooh, **Promise** me you won't forget me, ever. Not even when I'm a hundred."_

_Pooh thought for a little._

_"How old shall **I **be then?"_

_"Ninety-nine."_

_Pooh nodded._

_"I promise," He said._

_*End Flashback*_

Panda realized two things: A) That Pooh remained true to his promise, and Two: Pooh himself was Ninety-One Himself. _Eight more years, _ she thought, _and Christopher's promise will be complete. _Pooh walking up to her seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. "When there comes a day when we're not together, (which there was,) Keep me in your heart, and I'll stay there forever." he recited. Panda picked up a now sticky Pooh and hugged him, even though she had a now messy shirt herself.

"Pooh," she whispered, "I promise to make it to the Hundred Acre Wood, and Keep you in my heart, and my children's hearts, and my children's children's hearts forever." Panda was getting sedimental at that point, but it didn't matter now. After a long time that seemed like years of holding each other, Pooh said:

"I must be going now, goodbye Panda. I'll see you at the Hundred Acre Wood at Twelve."

"Farewell, Sir Pooh de Bear, the Faithful of all of Christopher Robin's Knights." Replied Panda, tears drying up at last. She watched as Pooh walked over to the mess he made when he arrived in and vanished. Panda sighed, she now Knew that she had to tell. She opened up a New Document and started Typing.

_Panda sighed as she sped-read the fanfics on the Penguins of Madagascar and Percy Jackson..._

* * *

**Well everyone, That concludes my tribute to my Childhood Hero.**

**Private: *object falls on head* Ouch!**

**Annabeth: It's a letter, and It's for Panda.**

**Thanks Annabeth. *takes letter from Private and reads it* OH MY GODS!**

**Percy: What?**

**POOH WILL COME AND GUEST IN MY AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BEGINNING AND END! Oh my gods, THANK YOU!**

**Krystal: Oy vey, that excited? But anywho, REVIEW!**


End file.
